Blaine Potter
by disquisitivemind
Summary: Kurt has a not-quite-magical boyfriend, and he's okay with that...but is the boyfriend?
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Blaine Potter

**Genre**: Romance, Fluff, Family

**Spoilers**: _'Never Been Kissed'_, because of Blain. _'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows' _It's the epilogue(but I'm pretty much absolutely positive there is no reason to have read the book to understand this)

**Rating**: PG(for now)

Warning: Mild Slash

**Summary:** Kurt has a not-quite-magical boyfriend.

**Author's Note**: Hey, I really shouldn't have written(or posted) this, as I have yet to post the next three chapters in my other(non glee related) story, but hey, I might as well joing the band wagon that is Blaine/Kurt. I'm going to admit right now that I was never a fan of 'Glee' before the most recent episode(only 'cause Darren was in it), so when I eventually include other characters I will probably end up with them being out of character a smidgeon. This is also un-beta'd by other people, I did a cursory glance over it, but I am known to miss things. So if stuff bothers you, go ahead and point the mistakes out. I'm absolutely positive I spelled mischievious and particlarly wrong at least once in there...I always do...

The rest of the story shall be told in a different style to this one. Think of this as the ultimate oneshot/prologue that sets the scene for the rest of the story. The rest is much funnier and has a different p.o.v and writing style used so...don't get too fond of this one. Now go ahead and read.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blaine had always been surrounded by a loving family. His parents and younger siblings accepted him as the way he was, is, and hopefully always will be. He just couldn't not be loved, by his family at least, and that was where his troubles originally began.

He had only been five when he was introduced into the horrible ways that was the rest of society as he knew it. He watched helplessly on as his schoolmates would accidentally change the color of their pictures, or break lightbulbs. He watched forlornly as his younger brothers, Jamie and Al, would whip their utensils around the room as if it were nothing. He didn't quite figure out what was wrong with him until he was in his 6th year of primary school. It wasn't until then that his parents began to worry. Where as before they would tell him he was simply a late bloomer, they now said nothing on the matter just telling him to study harder, learn more, and give him a cookie.

His brothers felt bad for him. They could do things that he simply couldn't. It just wasn't in him. So they tried to cheer him up by doing their best in school-it was always so important to him- and never doing the things they could do around him, _intentionally._ They were merely children, so sometimes it just spilled out, but they did their best to make him smile.

When Blaine didn't receive his acceptance letter on his 11th birthday his parents set him down and gave him a stern talking to about how they loved him, how they were there for him, and it wasn't the first time this had happened, _there was nothing to be ashamed about._

Blaine accepted this with graciousness, of course, he always had taken to his father's side of the family, and simply went to normal school, waiting anxiously for when his brothers would get to go to the school of his dreams. In preperation for the days when they would talk about things that would pass over his head he studied. He studied his parents old school books like it was a religion, hoping vainly to find a clue, an answer to his inability. He found none, but he learned so much more. He had no doubts that the ties between he and his siblings would not be severed by his lack of ability.

His parents were proud, but worried about his lack of friends, lack of social life. They signed him up for vocal lessons.

Blaine had finally founde his niche in the world and his mother was proud. His younger brothers teased him for his girly-ness, but his younger sister adored him. He softly crooned his way through old tunes that frequented the only movies they had in the house-gifts from his grandfather of course- and belted out the songs he heard in school. His father just grinned and shrugged, happy that at least what his oldest son was doing could be called singing, nothing like the horrible things that James and Albus would listen to.

The vocal lessons did nothing to help his social life though, and the longer he was unaware of the world in which he went to the school; the longer and more punishing the teasing, the bullying, was.

While his school-life may have been close to horrible, Blaine's bond grew with his siblings over the summer after Jame's 1st year. Blaine was soon to be 14 and all of his siblings knew that his parents were planning on sending him away to a boarding school in America the coming year. They spent their time at their grandparents' house, causing a ruckus that hadn't been present there for nearly 13 years. Everyone ignored the reason why they were sending Blaine away, this was to be of good memories, not bad ones.

August came much to soon for anyone. His family made a trip to his school, Dalton's School for Boys, all of them wishing to give him one last hug good-bye. His siblings hugged and kissed him good-bye first. He gave James and Albus a stern look and told them not to get into too much trouble now that they were going to the same school, and he told little Lily to keep her chin up. His mother was next in the line of hugs, her warmth enveloping his smaller frame as she wrapped her long arms around him. Her tears stained the collar of his jacket, but he didn't care in the least. They were to be one of the last reminders of his mother over the year.

His father was last. As the rest of the family settled off to the side, preparing for their trip home his father was the one to clasp his hand on his shoulder and look him directly in the eye.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked that day, squeezing his fingers into Blaine's shoulder blades.

"Yes."

"You're going to be different here too...you know that right?"

"Yes...but here I have the excuse of being British. Of course I wouldn't know what Americans do or don't like." His father nodded, seeming to accept his answer, but piercing green eyes searched his own anyway. Eventually, his father enveloped him in a hug, he would have to go inside and search for his dorm, but that was not now.

Blaine's freshmen year went much better than his previous schooling had gone. He made friends, people outside of his family that actually cared about him. He developed his singing voice and joined the school's Glee Club.

It took a while, but he eventually rose through the ranks, becoming a permanent fixture as a soloist at the end of his sophomore year. He was even chosen to pick out options for their competition name. He had brought up many, but the only one that the team had liked was the 'Warblers'. They all could see the fondness that he held for the name, and even though none of them quite knowing what a 'Warbler' was, they could all tell that it was important, and they weren't going to deny their star what was dear to his heart.

It took them a year to find out that a warbler was simply a little bird, native to Midwestern America. What they didn't know was that it also happened to be the name a particularly mischievious sprite that would 'curse' victims into singing their emotions. It was Lily's idea. His parents didn't quite believe him, but James gave him a thumbs up and Albus simply rolled his eyes. At least it had a muggle conontation.

His entire family went to go see his first official solo. His cousins and aunts and uncles lined up at the doors half an hour before the Glee Club was even set to appear. His family took up a quarter of the tickets sold, and an entire seating section. No one made fun of him for it because most of the red-heads looked like they could beat any of them up, whether it be friendly teasing or not.

His first solo night was another night of firsts as well. He came out to his family for the first time. He had to do it again at Christmas because the family members in the far back of the group couldn't hear.

He also received his first kiss on the mouth. It wasn't spectacular, no fireworks, no heart-stopping, no throbbing veins, but it was perfect.

He never spoke to the poor girl again though. She was very embarrassed when he came out to his family not 6 minutes after, and she left his side quickly.

He never did find out why she kissed him.

His junior year didn't start any differently from the first two, but three months in he received quite the pleasant surprise in a spy. He just looked so lost and completely bewildered and absolutely adorable.

The first thing he could possibly have done was begin texting his other glee members. So he did.

_Teen.D. today! Get ready nao!_

The replies were instantaneous, most of them consisting of the words '_again?' _and '_that one's not ready,' _but it didn't matter. He was going to serenade his spy until he[the spy] was swept off his feet and directly into his arms.

It wasn't until he and his co-captains of the Glee Club had confronted the adorable boy, who _had _to have some veela-blood in his bloodline _somewhere_, that he realized that maybe the boy,_ Kurt_, didn't need to be swept off his feet. Maybe he needed a friend.

So he became a friend. A mentor. He tried his best to help Kurt when he needed it. He wasn't bullied for being gay, but for being different, and wasn't that basically the same thing? So he helped, in anyway he could.

Helping totally meant using his awesome connections to floo-powder over to the hidden-pub in Lima when Kurt needed him.

He was reprimanded by his father later, for leaving school, but then congradulated for helping his friends. He was grounded for a week, but it was _so _worth it, just to see the smile on Kurt's face when he took him out for lunch, just to _see Kurt_, so he really didn't mind too much.

Besides, now that he knew the situtaion he could help more fully. He could help Kurt overcome, withstand, be _great_. And hey, if he just happened to become Kurt's boyfriend along the way...well...he wouldn't exactly mind that.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Review if it was worth it please. Thank you for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all. Here it is, the next part. I think I like the first part a bit better, but whatever. I'd also like everyone to know that no. Kurt does not have magical powers. I would like to thank the wonderful people who took the time to review the story as their comments and critisicm are loved! Also, I don't own anything. Again, there will probably be some grammar and spelling mistakes. I tried my best to cathch them, but I'm only human. If they annoy you too much you can definitely point them out to me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sometimes Kurt thought Dalton was like the mafia. Seriously. Blaine was cool and all, but did the entire Glee Club actually react to the snapping of his fingers? Kurt had seen far too many people clear a room simply because Blaine _looked_ at all of them to ignore it, and what was worse, was that Blaine didn't even seem to notice. Which was nice, because it reinforced the whole '_I'm suave and dashing and completely unaware of how hot I am...which makes me even more awesome'_ thing, and boy did Kurt like that one, there was a reason he had had a crush on Finn afterall.

So the evidence continued to stack up over the various weekend-not-dates and impromptu lunch-not-dates that no one, hopefully, knew about as Blaine shouldn't be skipping school, and since he obviously was-it's a very long drive from Dalton to McKinnley-that meant Kurt was an enabler and could definately get in trouble.

This didn't mean that Dalton being a psuedo mafia wasn't cool though. Kurt practically grew up on mob-movies-okay, so they were musicals, but still, _Rat Pack_, and that was more than awesome. The awesome mafia that was Dalton now had figureheads too.

Kurt had grown to recognize that Wes and David were definately the right hand men/go-to guys, and he could respect that. They obviously kept Blaine in line, teased him when he was getting a little _too_ strait for their image of him, and lied for Blaine by saying that he never missed class so how on Earth had he managed to go to lunch with Kurt? They were the perfect duo, and they had taken up the role of _'protect the girlfriend'_ so well that sometimes Kurt thought it was scary.

He had only been to Dalton a measley 7 times when he finally noticed how strange it was that whenever he would come over the common room would be empty, except for Blaine of course. It took another 2 visits to find out that Wes and David were standing guard at the entrances, blocking anyone from coming in. Not that they would, not if Blaine had told everyone to not bother him-but Kurt only found that out on his 11th visit.

He couldn't quite figure out why they would be so protective, but he was thankful for it anyway, and eventually he had even made his own friends within them. _This didn't stop him from yelling at them when he found a tracking/recording device bought directly from ebay. For his safety his ass._ Blaine yelled at them too for good measure, even if he couldn't figure out what it was, technology was lost on the poor boy who barely knew how to text on his cell phone-even though his texts were always amazing and with full text abbreviations.

Still though, mafia. Kurt's theories were proven correct the day that Wes, David, and Blaine _kidnapped him in the middle of Glee practice_. He was in the middle of a song with the rest of club, just singing and mm-bop-ing along when Wes and David came in, clothed in extremely expensive ski masks and Sean Paul's latest black trench coat, whisking him away. He could hear Rachel's cry of 'Oh My God! What's going on!', Mr. Shue's 'Hold up guy- Wait a min-Wait-What?' and Mercede's 'Nobody Steals My Kurt!' over his giggled protests to the two that were carrying him out the auditorium doors.

Finn's call of 'What do I tell our parents about dinner?' was yelled out just the doors were closing, and it seemed that Blaine was more a gentleman than he had thought because he actually replied, saying that Kurt would be back in time for dinner, and to not worry because he wasn't going to be raped.

Finn, bless his soul, could be heard consoling the rest of the Glee club with a soothing tone, saying "It's all right guys. It's just Kurt's boyfriend and his mini-mafia." It didn't work out too well because everyone knew that Kurt didn't have a boyfriend yet. Heck, even Kurt knew that, and Artie just really wanted a mini-mafia, which of course made Puck jealous because _isn't he mafia enough for the crip?_

Rachel, accepting as she was of this answer for Kurt's sudden kidnapping, had a scheming look to her eye. If Kurt's not-boyfriend had a mafia, her boyfriend-Finn-was going to have one too.

xxxxx

Kurt, sitting in the back of Blaine's car, grinned widely despite his best efforts to appear put-out.

"You guys..."

"No talking. You've just been kidnapped. It's part of the rules." Wes replied, not sparing even a glance towards the younger teen.

"But you guys-"

"We said no talking Kurt." David interrupted, but was quickly reprimanded by Blaine for using such a harsh tone on his sweet and innocent Kurt. Well...that wasn't exactly what he said, but Wes and David understood that that was what Blaine meant, even if Blaine and Kurt _just didn't get it _yet.

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence except for the occasional giggle that escaped Kurt and/or Blaine's mouths at an exceptionally funny text. The trip didn't take too long, they were only going to a city nearby to hit up a mall, but Wes and David had come to decide that Blaine and Kurt needed to stop dancing around each other simply so that the annoying stare and glance away contests would stop and they all could breathe freely.

The qaurtet walked briskly from the car into the mall, the winter air biting at their noses and fingertips causing them to hurry their steps.

The way people reacted to them in the mall also greatly reinforced Kurt's mafia theory, as it seemed that everyone steered clear away from the four. Kurt ignored the fact that two of them were still wearing very suspicious looking clothing and decided that it was simply Blaine's presence that had caused the strange behaviour. Then he wondered why people were steering away and not towards, but simply dismissed the thought as he saw a cute little shop with the strangest ankle-length coats he had ever seen.

Completely dismissing the other three from his mind he blindly walked towards the small shop, a look to his eye that could only have been described as contemplative as he observed the strange clothing items in the window display.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wes and David were, of course, very confused when Blaine followed Kurt over to a wall with a few painting displays. Neither of them had shown an interest in art before...so why now?

They shared a look with eachother and shrugged, it must be a gay thing. They saw Kurt point to something on the wall a little to the right, but all they saw was an ugly picasso impersonation. Wondering what could possibly be so fascinating to the two, they wondered over.

"Whatcha looking at?" Wes asked, his hands clasped behind his back and he rolled back and forth on the balls of his feet. Kurt turned to answer but Blaine's hand over his mouth stopped him from replying.

"Nothing." Wes and David appeared confused for a moment before a dawning expression reached both of their features.

"Oh. We'll just be going then." David said with a wry grin and a twinkle to his eye, dragging Wes with him to the arcade on the other side of the mall. "See you in an hour!" he called out to the duo, who had lapsed into staring into each others eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Can you really see what I see?" Blaine asked nervously, his hands keeping a tight grip on Kurt's arms and his eyes searching Kurt's own.

"See what? The jackets? Of course...Blaine...What's?" Kurt asked, but Blaine couldn't hear him. There was simply no way. Kurt wasn't...a wizard. He would've been able to tell, there were signs, he...was he a squib? That was certainly plausible. He didn't know Kurt's parents...maybe one of them had a magical ancestor after all.

"I have something to tell you." Blaine said, loosening his grip and bringing his left hand down to join Kurt's. "Follow me." He dragged Kurt to a small cafe where muggles couldn't see the softly spinning attractions and moving pictures and strange clothing. Kurt looked around in amazement.

"Is this an electronics store?"

"No...you see um...I..." Blaine paused for a moment, "Why don't you sit down Kurt." He motioned towards a table on his right. They both took a seat and Kurt glared anxiously at him, urging him to speak up.

"Well?" Kurt asked, his arms and legs crossed, and for a moment Blaine just wanted to look at Kurt's wrists, but he pulled himself together.

"I wasn't bullied for being gay."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's note: Oo. Cliff-hanger-esque. Hope you enjoyed it! Review if it was worth it!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Blaine Potter  
Genre: Romance, Fluff, Family, Comedy  
Spoilers: '_Never Been Kissed'_, because of Blaine. _'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows' _It's the epilogue (but I'm pretty much absolutely positive there is no reason to have read the book to understand this)  
Rating: PG-13(for swearing)  
Summary:Kurt has a not-quite-magical boyfriend-

Author's note: Hey y'all. Here's the next half to Chapter 1. I'm sure you'll notice what appear to be plot holes in this part, but rest assured-they're not. I have plans for everything I did and didn't mention, and why conversations went the way they did, etc. I hope Kurt seems more in character(I know no one said he wasn't, but I felt that he wasn't...so). Go ahead and Read On

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurt's eyes narrowed and he slumped furthur into his seat, a small frown marring his features. He saw the earnestness that was spread across Blaine's face and knew that he wasn't lieing. He thought silently for a moment, not daring to look at what he knew to be the worried expression that crossed Blaine's features.

"All right." Kurt finally said, repositioning himself so that he could lean forward and brace his elbows on the table. "Tell me what happened then, because if you lied to me without a purpose I swear by my Versace jeans-" he let the sentence hang, watching earnestly as Blaine's eyes widened and he wet his lips.

"Okay. I'll tell you. You see all of this stuff around here?" Blaine said with a broad gesture around the establishment that they were in, "Nothing in here is run by electricity." Kurt's eyes narrowed once more as he looked around at the strange items that were wizzing around the area. "It's run by magic." Kurt clenched his fists together, glaring at Blaine.

"Stop stalling and tell me why you were bullied, if you even were." Kurt bit out, ignoring the fantastical idea of magic. He always knew Blaine was a nerd, but to try and distract from the truth with such obviously made-up lies?

"I was bullied because I couldn't _do _magic."

"That's it Blaine." Kurt said, giving Blaine no time to explain and stood up from his chair. "I'm leaving." Kurt turned to go, ignoring Blaine's protests, but paused before he had taken three steps. "You know Blaine?" Kurt asked as the other fell silent. "I'm disappointed in you. I thought you were helping me, but I guess-"

Kurt turned on his heel, grabbing his phone out of his pocket to call a taxi, but stopping midstride when he noticed it wouldn't turn on. "What the Hell?" he muttered, trying to turn his phone on and cursing softly when it didn't work. "I just charged it this morning." He complained to himself, not even noticing as Blaine came up behind him.

"That's because there's magic here." Blaine said over Kurt's shoulder, a resigned look featuring prominently. "Come back to the table and I'll explain." He said, touching Kurt's elbow softly. Kurt thought he could here a mumbled 'this would be so much easier if I could actually _do _magic.' but wrote it off. He did follow Blaine anyway though, as Blaine was now his only way home.

They both sat down at their previous table, an awkward silence ensuing for a moment before Blaine began to speak, but only after the prompting from Kurt's raised eyebrow that plainly said '_Well? Start talking mister.'_

"There's an entire society made up of people who can use magic." Blaine began. "Most people call it the '_Wizarding World_'. I, personally, hail from the Wizarding World in Britain."

"I thought you said you couldn't d_o_ magic?" Kurt interrupted.

"I can't." Blaine said in response, continuing with "I'll explain that in a moment. Now, the Wizarding World, in Britain especially, doesn't keep in contact with the Muggle World." Blaine stopped to explain when he saw the confused, furrowed brow that graced Kurt. "Muggles are people who have no magical talent what-so-ever."

Blain grinned at Kurt's soflty spoken "Oh."

"So, growing up in a magical community, I had no way to know what was going on outside of that community, and I was osterscized from other school children. It was also made worse because I couldn't do magic, so even if I went to a magical school I couldn't connect with anybody. My family tried to help me-but-I mean-" Kurt held his hand up, motioning for Blaine to stop.

"So you're saying," Kurt began, "that magic is real," he paused, waiting for the confirmation nod from Blaine, "and that you were bullied because you didn't get popculture refrences?" Blaine winced, not liking the nearly sardonic turn Kurt's tone had taken.

"Kinda? But not-The Wizarding World isn't exactly accepting of people who can't do magic. It's almost worst for me, a squib, because we're expected to be able to do it."

"Squib?"

"A non-magical person born to a wizard and/or witch."

"Hn." Kurt grunted out to identify understanding.

"They view them, us, as being lower than anyone else, sometimes even lower than what the purebloods call mudbloods-"

"Huh?" Kurt asked. Blaine made an apologetic smile.

"Mudbloods are wizards or witches born to non-magical parents, and"

"Purebloods are wizards or witches born of wizards or witches." Kurt stated, catching on to what he viewed as blatantly obvious terminology after the other was described.

"Yeah."

"So squib is to gay as pureblood is to homophobe?" Blaine let a small smile loose at the small joke.

"Yeah-that's why I said I could help...I was bullied...just...not quite how you expected me to be bullied." They both lapsed into a silence, Kurt finally taking the time to actually look at the people and things around him, noticing the differences that he would have never noticed before.

Kurt was looking at one of the other patrons when he realized something. "I thought you said that the Wizarding World doesn't like...muggles...to know about them. Why are you letting me know?" Blaine stayed silent for a moment, trying to phrase the next half of the conversation accordingly in his head.

"Do you know those jackets you were looking at before I dragged you in here?" Blaine finally asked.

"Yes." Kurt said.

"Well, if you were truly a muggle you wouldn't have been able to see them...or come in here for that matter...but-"

"Woah, woah, woah." Kurt said, pulling out his bitch-face. "Wait. I'm not a wizard Blaine. I think I would have noticed."

"I didn't say you were-" Kurt cut him off, smiling as he started to banter.

"You were definately implying that-"

"I did no such thing you little-"Blaine said with a smile of his own, not noticing that his friends had entered the small wizarding establishment.

"Wow," Wes said as he pulled up a chair to Kurt and Blaine's table. "You guys are so-"

"Married." David finished, sitting down as he sipped a latte. "You're all ready half-heartedly fighting about who said what." Both Kurt and Blaine turned to glare at David and Wes.

"Are not." they said collectively, collapsing into little giggles, the tense conversation from before alleviated with knowledge.

"So how come Wes and David are here? Are they wizards? Is Dalton's a Wizarding School?" Kurt asked, completely curious to this new world that had opened around him.

"You're certainly taking this in stride." David remarked.

"But no, David and I aren't wizards." Wes said. "We're only here because we know that it's here. That's how we think magic works-at least from what Blaine's explained to us anyway." Kurt's brow furrowed and his lip was worried for a moment.

"So if I know that magic exists..." he bagan, "I'll see it, but if I don't..."

"You won't see anything." Blaine finished. "Isn't it cool?" he asked Kurt, hoping desperately for approval.

"Yeah." Kurt said with a blinding smile.

"If you think this is cool-just wait till you find out that Blaine's dad is the Wizarding Messiah!" David said cheerfully before taking another long gulp from his latte.

"DAVID!" Wes said, slapping David on the back of his head. "Blaine was supposed to tell him that dumb-ass." Kurt cocked his eyebrow, turning to look at his counterpart. Blaine ducked his head, muttering spitefully about how he wished he could hex people.

"It's not exactly a big thing over here in America." Blaine said.

"Magic's not exactly a big thing to...what did you call them? Muggles?" Kurt asked with a wry grin.

"Merlin you're awesome." Blaine said, awed at how calmy Kurt was accepting this. He was expecting to be hated, to have no chance to explain at all. His heart had practically jumped out of his throat when Kurt hadn't believed him in the beginning, but now it was there for an entirely different reason. He was just so _happy._

"Now," Kurt said, leaning forward with a conspiratorial grin. "What are the current fashion trends? There is an entirely new world that I have never seen before, and if those jackets I was looking at before are any indication to how awesome the rest is- I want in." Wes and David laughed heartily as Blaine began to explain how those jackets were really called robes and the money conversion so that Kurt would understand how to shop in a wizarding store.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finn came home the same day to see Kurt wearing the strangest clothing he had ever seen. Now, Finn understood that Kurt had always worn the strangest clothing he had ever seen, but the things in the shopping bags on the floor had some of the wierdest color combinations and designs that he had ever seen on Kurt. Some of them almost looked like the designs were moving, but he decided that it must be so because of how many_ sparkles _were _everywhere_.

He thought it hard to believe that his mom and Kurt's dad wouldn't find anything weird about the clothing, especially because half of it looked like some weird '_Merlin_' rip-off, especially because there had to be at least 200 dollars worth of clothing in the bags that littered the floor of the living room.

"Hey Finn!" Kurt said to him with a blinding smile, still clutching a strange looking clothing item. The fabric looked absolutely uncomfortable, but by the way Kurt was holding it up to his face and stroking it like a crazed man, Finn figured that the thing had better be pretty damned soft. Kurt wouldn't let his hands touch just anything you know.

"Hey Kurt." Finn responded in kind after a moment. "What'cha doin'?" He asked, leaning against the back of the couch. Kurt immediately blushed and looked down guiltily.

"Nothing- just-"

"Looking at clothes, right." Finn said with a small grin. _Nothing to be guilty about. That's what you always do._

"I'll just take these-" Kurt said, gathering up the strange items, "and go put these away. Dad said dinner is at seven tonight 'cause Carole and he are going to a...movie...or something." Kurt got up to escape to the basement, barely able to hold onto the bags comfortably, almost dropping a few items as he escaped down the stairs.

Finn simply shook his head and grinned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Blaine! I've got a problem!" _Kurt's voice said through the speaker on Blaine's phone not three days after their shopping excursion. Blaine frowned.

"What's up Kurt?" Blaine said, ignoring the questioning glances that Wes and David sent him from the other side of the room. Blaine struggled to put the phone inbetween his shoulder and his ear, attempting to fold his clothing at the same time.

"_Finn knows about you and Rachel convinced him that you're just being my friend to get our set list so now he wants to meet you and your family."_ Blaine dropped the pullover that he was currently folding.

"What?" He asked. "How on Earth did-?"

"_I might've had a pictureofyouinmylocker."_

"I totally didn't get that last part." Blaine said into the phone, flipping off Wes and David as they continued to look imploringly at him.

"_I-um-have a picture of you in my locker._" Kurt said bashfully. Blaine chuckled as he_ heard _the blush that was on his best friend's cheeks through the phone.

"Aw. That's cute."

"_Blaine! What am I going to do about Finn!_" Kurt said, raising his voice just loud enough for Wes and David to hear him through the phone's speaker. Wes opened his mouth to begin asking what was wrong with Finn, but Blaine's glare prompted him to close it.

"I don't know-maybe you guys could meet my family- Thanksgiving break is just around the corner, you wouldn't meet my siblings, but I'm sure meeting my parents would work just as well-"

"_Blaine._" Kurt stated, as though chastising a small child. "_I'm not flying all the way to England _just _to meet your parents._"

"Well," Blaine began, "you're not exactly going to be flying, it'll be fine."

"_You're going to magic us over there? And tell Finn? What the hell Blaine! I thought magic was supposed to be kept a secret! You can't just going around telling everybody!"_

"But-Finn's your family, he's important to you..."

"_Just because Finn is a part of my family doesn't mean that its okay to tell him. I haven't even told Dad yet-and Gaga knows he looks at my clothes with a little more caution these days-"_ Kurt ignored Blaine's grumbled response about how buying the clothes in the first place was a stupid move, "_Besides, taking Finn and me to meet your parents would be a little too close to introducing your boyfriend and his family to your parents. I bet Wes and David haven't even me them yet."_

"Well-no."

_"See? Stupid move Blaine. Now. What am I going to do about Finn?"_ The duo lapsed into silence for a few moments before Blaine was struck by a brilliant idea.

"I've got it!" Blaine exclaimed. "I'll just invite my parents over here! That way they can formally meet all of my friends and Finn can approve our friendship!"

"_Blaine, that's-"_

"Brilliant! I know!" Blaine said with a grin. "I can get out my guitar, and we can sing 'Thanksgiving Tunes' and-"

Blaine ignored We's call of 'There's no such thing dumbass' and trudged right on, paying no attention to any of Kurt's protests or the random comments from the peanut gallery. Eventually he stopped when Kurt called his name.

"_I'm sure that'd be just awesome Blaine, but I have a family to go to on Thanksgiving too you know- a family that actually celebrates it."_

"Oh. Well-maybe the day after?"

"_Carole and I are going shopping. It's 'Black Friday' Blaine, you've lived here for three years, surely you've picked up on it by now."_

_"_Shut up, you." Blaine ignored the 'married' that was sung out across the room. "How about the day before hand?" There was silence on the other end of the phone for a moment.

"_Okay. I'll talk to my Dad about it, and if he says 'yes' I'll invite Finn along."_ Blaine grinned widely and silently pumped his fist in a self-congratulatory manner.

"All right. Talk to you later Sweetie." There was an awkward pause between the friends, and Blaine blushed darkly as he realized what he had said. David grinned widely and held up his hand for a high-five. Wes gladly returned.

"_Uh-yeah...Bye Blaine._" and phone clicked off, the low dial tone not even making a dent in Blaine's shocked face.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Author's note: So...that's it. Review if it's worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: All right, here's the next part-It's kinda short-there will be another update tomorrow in thanks for all of you being so patient. Thanks for reading!

"FINN!" Kurt called as he looped his scarf around his neck. "We're going to be late!" Kurt could feel the footsteps vibrate through the floor boards as Finn left his spot on the couch and joined Kurt in the foyer. Finn pulled his jacket on as Kurt's dad came over to say good bye.

"Don't stay out too long now, and say hello to the Potter's for me, all right Kurt?" Burt said as he brushed the laples of Kurt's coat gently.

"Of course dad." he said while rolling his eyes. "Now we've really got to go." Kurt said as he pulled on his leather driving gloves. "Come, Finn." Kurt left the house with a wide stride, not pausing to see if Finn was following. Finn and Burt shared a bemused glance, but Finn quickly followed, ducking into the car just as Kurt twisted the key and turned on the ignition. Finn waved goodbye to Burt as they pulled out of the driveway, using his other hand to attempt to turn on the radio.

Kurt, however, slapped it away from the dial. "Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake-hole."

"I can't believe you just said that."

"I can't believe you forced Dad and I to watch an entire season of _Supernatural_ with you and Carol the first day of Thanksgiving break." Kurt said, glaring at his passenger for only a moment.

"Aw, c'mon Kurt...it's tradition at our house..." Finn winced as he had now come to expect Kurt to belt out the word tradition in true _Fiddler on the Roof_ form whenever it was said, but was pleasantly surprised to find that no response was given. The duo lapsed into silence for the next leg of their journey, no music to intrude as they could never find a station that would suit both of their taste.

"So..." Finn said awkwardly, wondering how he was going to breach the topic without sounding stupid. "Is...Blaine really your boyfriend? Rachel said he was, but you know that she can jump to conclusions sometimes, I mean, maybe he's just a really really good friend, like Puck and me, or is he your kinda-boyfriend-sex-buddy, because Santana said that that was a possiblility-"

"Shut up Finn. Blaine and I are just friends."

"Oh." Silence prevailed for only a few moments before Kurt had to speak once more.

"What ever gave you the idea to meet Blaine's parents anyway?" Kurt asked as he switched lanes.

"Oh, um, actually-"

"It was Rachel wasn't it." Kurt said, a wry grin twisting his lips.

"Well, kinda-you see, Rachel brought the picture in your locker up one time when she was over for dinner at my house, and Mom thought it was adorable, and so she just had to tell Burt, and he kinda freaked for a bit, but Mom didn't let him bother you, so Mom and Burt teamed up and convinced Rachel to convince me to convince you to convince Blaine to convince both of us to meet his parents." Finn finally finished.

"Um-what?"

"It was my mom's idea."

"I-um-okay." They lapsed into silence once again, but this time it lasted until Kurt was pulling into what Finn could only describe as a castle's parking lot.

"Why is there a castle in the middle of Ohio?" Finn asked as they exited the vehicle, he barely glanced at the 'visitor parking' sign that was pressed up against the bumper of Kurt's Navigator.

"Its a boarding school Finn. I think being a castle is practically a requirement." Kurt said as he slung his messenger bag over his shoulder, pushing his hands into the warmth that was his pockets as soon as he could. It was cold.

They rushed into the castle, Kurt going first as he was more desperate, and closed the doors quickly, hoping that too much warm air wouldn't escape. Kurt enjoyed Finn's awestruck look for a moment as he took off his gloves, urgently searching the entrance hall for the familiar sight of Blaine.

He didn't have to wait long, for while Finn was still taking off his coat and hanging it up in a coat room, Blaine practically ran down the eastern stairwell to greet Kurt. Blaine had, however, regained a semblance of normality as he reached the bottom of the flight, tugging at his obviously homestitched sweater and fixing his hair. Kurt thought he was perfect anyway.

"Hi Kurt, I wasn't expecting you so soon. Where's...Finn?" Blaine asked, peering around Kurt's shoulder, not knowing that if Finn were truly in sight he wouldn't have to.

"He's hanging up our coats." Kurt said dismissively, "are your parents here yet?"

Blaine chuckled lowly, not noticing the slightly creeped out look a very tall teen was giving him as Finn spotted him from around the corner. "Yeah, they're here all right, and all ready traumatizing Wes and David." Kurt frowned, and pouted, but Kurt never noticed. Blaine did though, and Finn noticed Blaine noticing.

"If you're parents are traumatizing them, then should Finn and I be worried?" Kurt asked.

"No, you should be fine, most of their questions are about you any-Oh hi there!"

"Hey." Finn said with a wary nod. _Kurt may think that this guy isn't his boyfriend, but does this guy know?_ Blaine offered his hand to Finn.

"You must be Finn, my name is Blaine Potter. It's a pleasure to meet you." Finn stared at Blaine's hand, and shook it after Kurt elbowed him in the ribs. The three stood there in the entrance hall for a moment, Finn glaring at Blaine, Blaine smiling obliviously-as though he was acting too polite-, and Kurt glaring at Finn. Their silence was intruded upon by the desperate call of Blaine's mother.

"Blaine! Your friends are scaring your uncle!" Blaine turned to grin at his companions.

"It seems I have been called upon, if you both wouldn't mind following me-" He gestured towards the stair case, but pulled Kurt's hand, tugging him along. Finn followed silently up the stairs, not quite wanting to hurt the guy that obviously had a crush on Kurt, simply because Kurt was smiling now, but also wanting to tear their hands apart, Burt's parting words to him leaving more of an impact than he thought they would. _If that Potter kid tries anything-_ Burt had said while he and Finn were still in the living room, and he let the threat hang.

_Does holding hands count as trying anything?_ Finn wondered, not even noticing that Kurt, Blaine, and a 40-something-year old red head were staring at him expectantly.

"Oh, um...I'm Finn?" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Yes Finn, we know that, Mrs. Potter just wanted to know whether or not you wanted some cookies." Kurt gestured to a plate of cookies Finn hadn't noticed before. Finn smiled.

"Sure!" He said, extending his arm for one, breaking the cookie in half and biting into it. His eyes lit up as chocolate exploded in his mouth. _Oh yeah._ he thought, _the Potters are definitely in my good books._ "Thanks!" Finn said with a grin, stuffing the rest of his cookie into his mouth. Kurt rolled his eyes and shared an exasperated look with Mrs. Potter that was distinctly read as _boys_ when Blaine took a cookie shoved the entire thing into his mouth.

"Well," Mrs. Potter began, "I have to say that I'm really happy you boys decided to spend this holiday of yours with us." She said with a smile. Kurt noticed Blaine had frowned and mouthed the words 'really happy', but ignored him.

"Believe me Mrs. Potter," Kurt said with a conspiritorial look and flip of the wrist, "I think I might be more delighted to meet you and Mr. Potter than I have been to meet anyone before." Blaine looked slightly put out as Mrs. Potter and Kurt locked arms, moving their way into the common area where Wes, David, Blaine's uncle and Mr. Potter were.

"Please Kurt, call me Ginny." was heard as the duo left the room, their giggling figures making no impact on the boys who were almost contentedly chewing on cookies.

Kurt, on the other hand, was absolutely amazed at how crazed Wes and David appeared. The two were wide-eyed and covered in gravy, all the while holding a whisk and battery-operated turkey knife in a menacing manner. Kurt had never seen the two look quite so strange before, but what really caught his attention was the platinum blond man who was tied to a chair in the middle of the common area.

"You both are never going to be allowed near Blaine again." The blond man hissed at them, his grey eyes flashing and his hands clenching and releasing, obviously missing his wand, which could be seen laying on the coffee table. "As soon as I get Harry to release me," the man jerked his head in the general direction of a dark haired man who was sitting casually on the couch, "I'm going to curse you both into the form a slug with a conjoined twin, you ignorant cows." The dark haired man laughed, his head thrown back as he enjoyed the blond man's despair.

"Oh, come on, Draco." Ginny Potter spoke up, her grin sparkling as she tucked herself into her husband's side. "They're not that bad, and you obviously put up quite the fight if they're the ones that are covered in gravy." The blond man, Draco, grinned smugly at the two Dalton boys.

"Indeed I did. Now." Draco said, turning his attention abruptly to Kurt, who was staring wide eyed into the room from his place just inside the door frame. "You must be Kurt Hummel, I must say that its not a family name I am familiar with, but I am sure Blaine's taste in muggles would be superior to my own, and, if the way you dress is to be remarked upon, I'm sure he's done quite well if you don't take these two sebu's into account." Kurt shook himself out of his daze, and took a few steps forward, cautiously looking at Wes and David as he knelt behind the blond man's chair and began to untie him.

"I'm not quite sure what to say to that, but I'm sure that, if your _extremely_ choice waistcoat is anything to go by, I am honored to be making your acquaintance." Draco turned to the Potters.

"I approve of this friend your boy has made. He seems quite charming, I wouldn't mind taking him under my wing at all." Draco said before turning his attention to Wes and David once more. "You two, on the other hand..." He walked over to the table and muttered a quick 'scourgify' as he flicked it in their general direction. The gravy and any stains disappeared from their clothing, their hair stood strait on end, and their skin developed a red tint as an invisible scrubber scrubbed too hard. "I think that'll have to do for now, can't be seen making a mess."

Blaine and Finn, conveniently, walked into the room after the spell was completed, Finn looking at the other two Dalton boys confusedly before sitting on an armchair, and Blaine going to give his Uncle Draco a hug.

"It's been forever since I've seen you!" He exclaimed, gripping the taller man tightly. Kurt took the opprotunity to sit on the loveseat.

"Blaine." Draco said smoothly, escaping from the teen's grasp with a poise Kurt only wished he could possess. "Let me see you, from the way your hair was tickling my nose I'd say you've grown taller." They both ignored Wes and David's bitter mutterings about how it didn't matter how tall Blaine had gotten because he was still shorter than they were.

Wes and David sat primly on either side of Kurt on the love seat, forcing all three of them to be pressed tightly together, but it was used as a reinforcer for Blaine. _He's not your boyfriend yet. You have no right to sit next to him until you ask him out._ Their argument had been nearly half an hour earlier as the trio had planned out the seating arrangments. _Besides, sitting together on the loveseat would be just a little too much, don't you think?_

Blaine certainly didn't think so, but he was overruled two to one. No one but Ginny noticed as Harry Potter rose from his spot next to her on the couch and walked over to the loveseat himself. Everyone was too preoccupied by the scene of Blaine and Draco's reunion.

At the quick jerk of Harry's head both Wes and David vacated their spots, causing Kurt to look up at him in curiosity. Kurt moved over so there would be more room for them both to sit comfortably.

Ginny gathered the other males from the room and set them loose upon the kitchenette area that was attached to the common area, leaving Kurt and Harry to a conversation all to their own.

"Blaine tells me you've been bullied." Harry stated first, his eyes looking directly at Kurt's own, his brow furrowed and a strong line dominated his mouth. Kurt's glance flickered down to his now clasped hands and tightly pressed thighs, but he made eye contact with the taller dark haired man.

"Yes I have sir." A small chuckle escaped tightly pressed lips at the teen's response.

"No need to call me 'sir'. I'm just Harry." Kurt's own brow-line creased and his mouth moved into a frown.

_Why are all of Blaine's parental figures so informal? No one their age asks peoply my age to refer to them by their first names._ "Well, then," Kurt began, "I have been bullied, Harry, and you can call me Kurt."

"He's also told me you are able to see magical places and hidden things."

"Well, according to him I can. I can't exactly tell the difference all too well unless I'm specifically looking for them though." Harry seemed to nod, having come to an understanding.

"Well, all right then." Harry leaned back onto the loveseat, his legs spreading out wider and his arms encomposing the back of the suite. "I've come to the conclusion that Blaine is in love with you, and so far I approve. It's good that he's got someone to relate to." Kurt nodded, and almost began to speak, but Harry continued on. "I just want you to know that he's not over it yet, the bullying I mean. He may look all fine and dandy but he's not. He feels ostraciseded in his own home, even if none of us mean too, and he feels the same way here. I'm pretty sure its a constant reminder of his past and what he can't do."

"Harry." Kurt said, holding his arm out in a placating manner. "It's not that I don't get it, but why are you telling me all of this?" The dark haired man's green eyes bore into Kurt's own, searching, judging, evaluating, and finding him worthy.

"You're the first crush he's been willing to have us meet. He even invited Draco along, you might want to ask him about that after we leave, but for now..." Harry clasped Kurt's knee loosley and wiggled it a little, "let's go eat some turkey. Ginny is a wonderful cook when she uses magic and we need to make sure your little friend Finn doesn't get too confused. He looks a little lost." Harry stood and left Kurt on the couch.

_What a strange man._ Kurt thought before standing to follow.

Author's note: tell me what you think perhaps? review if it was worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

Pre-Thanksgiving dinner was a thing to be remembered, for Kurt and Blaine at least. Finn had somehow endeared himself to Harry, and they had quickly engaged in various conversations about sports, as well as amusing anecdotes about being popular in school. Blaine had just ignored the duo, happy that Finn had someone to talk to, but a little put-out that it was his father-but who else was Finn going to talk to really?

Kurt, on the other hand, greatly enjoyed the conversations he had with the rest of the guests; Blaine and 'Uncle Draco's' conversation specifically. However, as all good things happen, they come to an end, and soon it was time for Kurt and Finn to depart. Finn shook hands with Harry and gave an awkward hug to Ginny while Kurt was doted over by everyone else. They both turned to say good-bye to Wes and David, who were texting at each other on the couch, but decided not to interrupt them.

Finally, Kurt said his good-byes to the Potters. Harry gave him a tight hug. "Just watch out for my boy." He whispered in his ear, ruffling Kurt's hair with his left hand as he released him.

Kurt didn't mind it one bit.

Finn watched the strange mating ritual of 'the awkward good-bye' stage that happens when neither end of the couple knows what to do with a small grin on his face. Kurt and Blaine never noticed, but Uncle Draco sure did.

The entirety of the Dalton party walked Finn and Kurt to the stairs, and as soon as the doors closed they pounced.

"Merlin Blaine! He's adorable!" Ginny said with a grin, shaking Blaine's shoulders in her excitement. "Where on Earth did you find him? He's so polite, and charming, and his brother seems nice, and he totally likes you-" She was interrupted by her husband's hand on her shoulder. She blushed and squeezed Blaine's shoulders once more before releasing him and saying "Well I liked him anyway."

"And for once I agree with a ginger." Draco said, clapping Blaine on the back. "That Kurt fellow seemed perfectly acceptable, if a little strange, but all muggles are I suppose…and Thanksgiving is absolutely delightful. I insist we have one every year; much more civilized than Hallow's Eve."

"Oh God." Wes and David groaned in unison.

"He's not coming back next year is he?" Wes asked Blaine desperately.

"Please." Draco interrupted with a sneer. "I don't want to spend any more time with the two of you than I have to, speaking of which," he said with a glance at his pocket watch, "I must be off." He turned to give Blaine a hug, mouthing 'later Potter' to Harry over the teen's shoulder. Harry smirked as Ginny rolled her eyes and nudged her husband's left shoulder with her arm.

"So long Uncle Draco." Blaine whispered.

"Love you too kid." Draco replied, taking a step back, and with a flourish he was gone. Wes and David immediately began speaking and complaining loudly about the evening as the Potters followed them back up into the main common room. Blaine dragged behind, staring longingly at the door, but he hurried upwards as he realized that his family was nearly all of the way up the stair case. As he caught up to his father Harry put his arm around his shoulder, offering him the support in one of the only ways he could.

Sectionals were fast approaching and Mr. Schuester had been out sick for almost the entire week not too long ago, and the club was still in disarray. Normally this would bother Kurt, but now he had more personal matters to worry about.

_Oh God._ Kurt thought as he sunk to the floor, fingers ghosting across lips where he could still the feel the harsh pressure of an intruder. It had happened…so long ago…but with every shove into a locker, with every word hissed into his ear, with every threat, he felt it again.

'…_I'm going to kill you.'_

Kurt stared up at his locker, at the word and face that had given him such hope then, but only seemed to mock him now. '_Courage.'_ Students passed by him with nary a glance. No one dared to look, to help, lest they be included in the bullying too. Shoving his hand into his pocket he began to text.

'What do you do if you can't forget?' he wrote, thumb hovering over the 'delete' button, but he wavered, and biting into his lower lip, he pressed 'send'. Kurt gathered himself together and stood, brushing vainly at the dirt that clung to his clothing. He closed his locker and walked to the choir room, which he knew to be empty as there was no class there at the moment.

It wasn't long before he felt the slight buzz that emitted from his phone whenever he received a text, but he waited, walking proudly to the furthest corner of the room, dragging a chair with him, before slumping into and curling into himself. He opened the text.

'I might not be awesome at advice on this one. : ('

Kurt bit back the automatic _well you weren't so great at advice last time either_, and instead typed 'Try me.' He didn't have to wait quite as long for the next text, but in the middle of his reading it, his phone buzzed once more.

'You don't have to forget. Just move on. Accept. It's hard, but I think it can be done. I'm not the greatest example, and sometimes I don't. But s-'

'ometimes I do. And sometimes I need a friend. Are you okay Kurt?'

Kurt stared at his phone for a while, neither replying, or really thinking, just letting the environment do the talking for him, _a friend, _and eventually-he came to a decision.

Kurt called his father, and when he didn't show up to Glee Club that afternoon it was because he was explaining parts of the situation to Ms. Sylvester before his father arrived.


End file.
